Switches
by LydiRenGrace13
Summary: What happens when the Cullen girls switch bodies one night?How did this happen?How will they get out of this one? This will most likely really stink but just hang on with me please
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: What happens when the Cullen girls switch bodies one night after a girl's night out? How did this weird thing happen? How will they change this **

**one?**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer would I be writing here? Most likely not. So as **

**you know I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters**

**BPOV**

I can't believe it's been five months since we just had a girl's night out. We really need one. Being stuck with a bunch of vampire boys can get tiring. So we-Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I-were going to Port Angeles for a night without the guys.

After driving for an hour we were finally at the theatre. We got tickets to some chick-flick. Then Esme, Rose, and I found four seats in the middle while Alice-who insisted I eat a large popcorn with a few packs of gummy bears-got me snacks.

During the middle of the movie something seemed really strange. At first I thought it was nothing then that's when it happened. The room seemed to be swirling and it was changing colors rapidly. It went from a dark blue to a fiery red then to a sunny yellow in no time at all.

I tried to see if any other humans could notice what was happening, but I could only see Alice, Rose, and Esme. They seemed to look a little sick. WAIT. Vampires don't get sick. What's going on here? That's when I heard it. I was like a little squealing pig that won't be quite. Then everything went black.

I woke up in Carlisle and Esme's room. That's weird shouldn't I be in Edward's room? I decided to let Carlisle know I was up.

"Carlisle?"

"Esme, love how are you feeling?"

"Esme? I'm Bella Carlisle not Esme."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? Still don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I **

**did.**

**Esme's POV**

When I woke up, WAIT. When did I sleep? Vampires can't even go to sleep. What's going on? Why am I in Rosalie's and Emmett's room? I'm not saying there's anything wrong with there room or anything, but shouldn't I be with Carlisle instead of Emmett?

"Emmet?" I asked. That's weird that sounded like Rose's voice not mine.

"Honey!!! Are you ok?" HONEY?

"What happened Emmett? Are you ok?"

"Well, yeah baby of coarse I am. I'm worried about you Rose. Seriously tell me what's up?" as he asked this he started to come closer for a kiss on my lips. EWWWWW!! Why is Emmett trying to kiss me on my lips? I'm practically his mother. Wait he said Rose.

"Stop right there Emmett!" I screamed before he actually did kiss me. "I'm like your mom"

"Rose…you're my wife…you're not Esme"

"NO! I am most defiantly not your wife Emmett, and I'm not Rose. I am Esme"

"Ok then we need to see Carlisle."

When we got to Carlisle and my room there was something really surprising sitting on the bed… it was me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie just seemed to stop in the doorway of Carlisle's room when she saw me.

"What happened? Why am I sitting on the bed when I'm standing here? Why do you think I'm Rose?" She asked so fast that I usually wouldn't have been able to catch due to my human hearing, but I heard every word clearly and there was also lots of other changes. Like that I saw and heard everything better, but also there was this painful stinging in my thought that really was getting on my nerves.

"Well you are Rose, Esme. She is." Carlisle actually looked anxious like he was dreading something horrible was going to happen..

"No no no no no! I'm Bella." This was really creeping me out.

"No she is" a really confused Edward walked into the room just then. With a…With a…me trailing right behind him.

Since I hadn't seen Edward all day I launched myself at him and started kissing him.

Just then a really confused Jasper came around the corner to the room. As the other me threw herself at him.

**Alice's POV**

I woke up. Wow, how many times do you hear a vampire say that? Well I woke up and Edward was sitting on the bed holding my hand. When he saw I was awake he started to kiss me passionately.

"Edward why are you kissing me?"

"Bella! Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?" he looked like he was in pain as he said this. Wow he really does love Bella, a lot.

"Edward I'm not Bella. I'm Alice"

"Ok Bella you're scaring me"

"I'm not Bella"

"We need to go see Carlisle" When we got to the room Rosalie was in the door with Esme on the bed. They were talking about how Rose was Esme and Esme was Bella.

"No you are Rose and she's Esme" Carlisle's usual calm was distorted with anxiousness. It was as if he was scared of what happened.

"No I'm Bella" Esme was looking really scared too.

"No she is" Edward walked in with me behind him.

That's when the really weird things started to happen. Esme launched herself at Edward and started to kiss him. All the while Edward was trying to get her off him, as Jasper walked around the corner. I did the same thing Esme did to Edward, but I did it to Jasper.

"Bella…Esme why are you kissing Jasper and Edward?"

Esme and I turned around real quickly while I screeched "Bella! I'm Alice." As Esme screamed "I'm BELLA NOT ESME!"

"ok let's go dawnstairs to sort all this out peacefully" as that was said all the boys ran as fast as they could downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been kinda busy I'll **_**TRY**_** to update once a week but no promises. If you guys have any tips please tell me!**

**Bella's POV**

"Ok girls what's happening?" Emmett said looking a little we scared Emmett. What kind of joke is this?"

"This is no joke. I'm not Bella.I'm Alice! Don't ask me why I'm in Bella's body because I have no clue, but it feels weird. I'm all warm and my head hurts."

"What? Are you saying you girls somehow switched bodies?" Carlisle asked "Whose who then?"

"Well I'm Bella, but you called me Esme so I guess I'm in Esme's body while Alice is in mine."

"Ok so who's Rosalie and Esme?"

"I'm Rosalie so I guess Esme switched into my body" Alice said,well I guess it was Rosalie in Alice's body.

A very frustrated Edward stood up and stared pacing with his hand on the bridge of his nose. "Let me get this straight. My Bella is in Esme's body. While Esme is in Rosalie's, Alice is in Bella's, and Esme is in Rosalie's body?"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to have sex with my mom."

We all burst into laughter after Emmett said that and I found I wasn't breathing at all. It was like I was a vampire and could laugh forever. We all continued to laugh and talk about the weirdness until Alice collapsed.

"ALICE!" Jasper jumped to catch her but her head had already hit the floor."Carlisle, what's happening? Is she changing bodies again?"

"I don't know take her to my office"

**Hoped you liked it I'm gonna try to write longer chapters. If you guys didn't catch who's who it's like this: Bella changed to Esme**

**Esme to Rosalie**

**Rosalie to Alice**

**Alice to Bella**

**Can you guys help me with ideas? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I really wish I did but I don't own Twilight**

**Rosalie's Pov**

After Alice collapsed we tried to put her in Carlisle's office. She felt really warm due to being in Bella's body. Right as we all made our way up the stairs it all went black.

**Edward's Pov**

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We were in Carlisle's office and all the girls just fell and collapsed.

We each move the girls in the family room so we could see if they were changing back yet. It was kinda strange me being next to Esme and calling her Bella. Something must be going on. Could all the girls in our family just magically change bodies?

These are just too many questions.

We spent hours next to them and still they hadn't woken yet.

"Edward! Chill, it's going to be ok. There is nothing wrong." But as Jasper was saying this his thoughts betrayed him**. **_**What if they never wake up? What if I lose Alice! I can't handle that.**_

"Jasper if you want to help comfort someone you just might want to actually believe what you're saying" I growled at him.

Carlisle was about to say something when someone walked in the room. I could tell by his thoughts it was Mike and he wasn't happy.

**Mike's Pov**

I was incredibly bored and had nothing to do and so I decided to try to find the Cullen's house. Edward took my chance with Bella. So maybe if I went to start a fight with him Bella won't get married to him and come marry me and we'd live a perfect life. Perfect logic right?

So when I opened the door into the Cullen's huge mansion I was completely shocked at what I saw.

Edward had Esme lying across his lap and he was petting her hair. While Jasper was holding Bella and saying he loved her over and over. Carlisle was holding Rosalie and it about looked like he'd hug her to death, and Emmett well he was doing the weirdest thing EVER!

Emmett was kneeling next to a couch with Alice on it and he was saying "Rosie…Rosie, please wake up! I love you." After I saw and heard that I ran into the car.

**Hey! I hoped you liked it. Thanks for all the help and reviews they've helped a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I've really run out of ideas on this story. So if any of you want to continue it you can! But once I get my other computer fixed I'll be posting more on my other 2 stories. So yeah…sorry I just can't think of any ideas right now.**


End file.
